Joe Finds Love
Joe Finds Love 'is a Blue's Clues fanfic by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''Joe, although he feels happy that his older brother Steve has a girlfriend, yearns for his own, and soon meets his chance. Story One evening, Steve was in the bathroom shaving when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Steve asked. "Steve, are you almost done in there?" came the voice of his brother Joe. "Just about, bro." Steve responded. In no time, Steve was finished and came out. "It's all yours." said Steve. "Thanks." said Joe. Joe then went into the bathroom, did what he needed to do, and came back out. He then Steve putting on some aftershave. "Hey, Steve, can I ask you something?" Joe asked. "Sure." said Steve. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" Joe asked. Joe then smelled the aftershave. "Okay, scratch that." said Joe. "Melody and I have a date tonight." said Steve. "First, I'm taking her out to Red Robin for dinner, then we're going to the movies." "Oh, cool." said Joe. "What movie are you guys seeing?" "Hobbs and Shaw." said Steve. "Nice." Joe said. Joe then sighed, and Steve grew concerned. "What's wrong, Joe?" asked Steve. "Do you wanna come with us or something?" "No, I'm good." said Joe. "Are you sure?" Steve asked. "I mean, Melody's paying for the tickets. I can ask her to buy an extra one for you." "No, seriously, I'm good." said Joe. "Suit yourself." said Steve as he turned to leave. "Oh! And enjoy yourselves." Joe said. "Oh, we will." said Steve as he grabbed his keys. Steve then drove off in the brothers' shared 1974 Volkswagen Thing. Joe watched him leave and sighed again. "Joe?" a voice called. Joe was a little started by the voice, but found it was Blue. "Oh, hey, Blue." said Joe. "You made me jump there." "Are you alright?" Blue asked. "Yeah." said Joe. But Blue could tell all was not right. "I noticed you were just watching Steve leave with a look on your face like something's wrong." said Blue. Joe sighed once more, knowing it was no use keeping his silence. "I just wish that I could have a girlfriend like Steve does." said Joe. Blue then hugged Joe by the leg. "Don't worry, Joe." she said. "You'll find someone." Joe smiled. "Thanks, Blue." said Joe. "And you're right, I will." Joe then checked his watch and saw that it was 5:00. "Well, I guess I better get started on dinner." Joe said. "How does tater tot casserole sound?" "Sounds good to me." said Blue. "Alright." said Joe. With that, Joe went into the kitchen and, with the aid of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, made the casserole. After everyone ate, Joe watched ''7 Days In Entebbe ''on TV while waiting for Steve to return. In no time, he did. "Hey, Steve." said Joe. "How was it?" "It was great." Steve said with a yawn. "But I'm glad to be home. Well, I'm going to bed." "Alright." Joe said. "Goodnight." With that, Steve went to bed, and Joe continued watching the movie. After it eneded, Joe decided to call it a night himself. The next day, he was at the supermarket buying groceries for his and Steve's grandmother, Ruth, who was making some chocolate chip cookie dough bars for a bake sale, but had run out of some of the ingreidents, specifically milk, brown sugar, salt, and vanilla extract. Once he got everything he was looking for, he was on his way to the checkout when he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone, causing some of that someone's groceries, specifically a few cans of Campell's-brand cream of asparagus and cream of chicken soup as well as a container of croissants, to tumble out of that person's shopping basket. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" Joe said. "Here, let me help you out." But when Joe got down to help, he realized that the person he bumped into wasn't a he, but a she. Specifically, it was a Hispanic girl with dark brown hair, greenish-gray eyes, and wearing a purple shirt under a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. "Oh, uh...uh...hi." Joe said meekly. "Hello." the girl said with a smile and a giggle. "What's your name?" "Joe." Joe said. "Joe Burns. And yours?" "Aviva Camila Corcovodo." the girl said. "It's nice to meet you." Joe said. "You too." said Aviva. "Thanks for your help, Joe." "Well, hey, it was, uh, nothin'." said Joe. Aviva then took out a small piece of paper, wrote something down on it, folded it up, and gave it to Joe. "Take this as a token of my gratitude." Aviva said. "Okay." said Joe. "Well, I best be on my way." said Aviva as she picked her shopping basket up. "See you around." But before she left, Aviva made the sign of the letter "Y" and held it up to the side of her head like she was pretending to talk on the phone. Joe was confused, as he had never had someone make that sign at him. Still, he shrugged it off and, after paying for his groceries, left the store on a red 1986 Vespa 50 XL. He stopped once to drop them off at Ruth's house, then continued home, all the while puzzling over what was on the paper Aviva had given him and why she made that sign at him. When he arrived home, he found Steve tuning his guitar on the couch. Blue and Sprinkles were playing checkers on the floor. "Hey, guys." said Joe. "Hey, Joe." Steve said. "Did you get the stuff for Grandma?" "Yeah." said Joe. "And something else, too." "Oh?" asked Steve. "What do you mean by that?" "Well, I met this girl named Aviva at the market, and she gave me this piece of paper and made this weird gesture at me." Joe explained. Joe demonstrated the gesture Aviva had done at him as he gave Steve the paper. Steve then smirked at his brother. "Uhhh, Steve? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Joe. "Oh, I know exactly what's on this paper." said Steve. "Steve? Joe?" Blue asked. "What's going on?" Steve then pushed Blue and Sprinkles out the door. "This is Big Boy Talk, you two." said Steve. "Here, why don't you two go play outside or something? Heck, go to the library!" He then gave Blue a stack of cash. "Here, why don't you just go to the mall and buy some useless mall junk?" Steve asked. "Um, okay." said Blue. Steve then closed the door. Blue and Sprinkles looked at each other. "Is it just me, or is Steve acting strange?" asked Blue. "I noticed it too." said Sprinkles. "I think when Joe showed him that paper and that weird hand sign, it switched something on." "You might be on to something, bro." said Blue. "But, let's not worry too much about that." Back inside, Steve was talking with Joe. "You see, Joe, when a girl makes that sign at you, it means she wants you to call her." said Steve. "Okay, but what about this paper?" Joe asked. "Unfold it and tell me what you see on it." said Steve. Joe did just that. When he finished unfolding the paper, he found a phone number on it. "It's her phone number." Joe said. Steve nodded. "So, what're you waiting for?" asked Steve. "Call her up!" "Okay." said Joe. Joe then got out his cell phone and called Aviva. She answered after only one ring. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, it's me." Joe said. "Oh, hi, Joe!" said Aviva. "I was waiting for you to call!" "Oh, were you now?" asked Joe. "Well, I called because I was wondering if you...um..." "Yes?" Aviva asked. "Hold, please." said Joe. "Um, okay." Aviva said. Joe put Aviva on hold and looked at Steve. "A little help here?" Joe asked. "Sure." Steve said. "Try asking her if she'd like to come have dinner at our house tonight." "Thanks." said Joe. Joe then got back on the phone and asked. "Sure, I'll come." said Aviva. "Great." said Joe. "So, see you tonight?" "Definitely." said Aviva. "Great. See ya." said Joe. The two then hung up. "So, what'd she say?" Steve asked. "She's comin'." said Joe. "Great." said Steve. "Now, onto Phase 2." "What's Phase 2?" Joe asked. "We've gotta make you look presentable." said Steve. "First, we gotta fix up your hair." Steve then took Joe into the bathroom, where he wet a comb in the faucet and combed Joe's hair into a curtain style, then took some hair mousse and put some in Joe's hair to keep it in place. Afterwards, Steve took Joe to the clothing store. "Why are we here?" Joe asked. "That shirt of yours ain't gonan cut it." said Steve. "Not only do you need to look presentable hair-wise, you also need to wear the appropriate attire, in this case, your shirt." "But what about my pants and shoes?" Joe asked. "Those are fine." said Steve. "Now, let's see if we can find you a cool-looking shirt." With that, they went into the Men's Clothing section and began looking. Eventually, Joe found something he liked. It was a collared version of the yellow shirt he was currently wearing, similar to Steve's, the only difference being that the collar was the same color as the shirt instead of a cream color like Steve's. "How's this?" Joe asked. "Perfect." Steve said when he got a look. "Better grab some extra ones in whatever other colors they have." "My thoughts exactly." said Joe. After grabbing five more shirts in the same style; one red, one orange, one green, one blue, and one purple, they went up to the counter and paid for them. When they arrived home, Joe tried the shirt on and the other ones after that, and they all fit perfectly. "Perfect." said Steve. "I don't know about you, but I think you're ready." "That I am, bro." said Joe. But then, Joe got a text from Aviva, which said: "Hi, Joe! I'm sorry, but I'm having engine trouble, and I might not be able to make it." Joe's face went pale when he read the text, and he turned to Steve. "Don't worry, bro." said Steve. "I know the perfect solution." "And that is?" Joe asked. "Simple, maybe you could offer to give her a lift." said Steve. "Alright. I'll do that." said Joe. Joe then texted Aviva with "I can give you a lift. What's your address?", and Aviva responded with "Oh, thank you! My address is 18 Hamlin Road.". Joe replied with "Great! I'll be there soon!", then turned to Steve, who gave him a thumbs-up. "You're doing great, Joe." said Steve. "Thanks." said Joe. Just then, Joe remembered something, and he sent Aviva a quick text saying "By the way, I hope you like meatball subs, because that's what we're having tonight." "Sure, that's fine. I've never had one before, though." came Aviva's reply. "Oh, trust me, you're gonna love 'em." Joe texted. Joe then put his phone in his pocket, grabbed the keys to the Thing, and drove off. He soon made it to Aviva's house and found her waiting. "Thanks for coming to get me." Aviva said as she got in the shotgun seat and buckled up. "No problem." said Joe. They soon made it back to the Blue's Clues House, and when Joe walked in with Aviva, he introduced her to Steve, Blue, Sprinkles, and all their friends. "It's really nice to meet all of you." Aviva said. "You too, Miss Aviva." said Sprinkles. Aviva giggled. "Please, just Aviva." said Aviva. "Alright." said Sprinkles. Just then, Mr. Salt came and announced that the meatballs were ready, so everyone got their sandwiches and while everyone else ate at the table, Joe and Aviva ate out on the patio. "So, Joe, your brother and friends are really nice folks." said Aviva. "Thanks." said Joe. "You're a really nice girl." "Aww, thanks." said Aviva. Later, after dinner, Aviva helped to do the dishes, afterwards, Joe took her home, and soon arrived at her house, and he walked her to the door. "Thanks for a nice dinner." Aviva said. "You're welcome." Joe said. "But before you go, I wanna ask you something." "Sure." said Aviva. Joe then took a deep breath. "Aviva, will you...I dunno...be my girlfriend?" Joe asked. Well, at that question, Aviva smacked her lips against Joe's cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." Joe said to himself. "Well, goodnight, Joe." Aviva said. "Goodnight, Aviva." Joe said. Aviva then went inside and Joe left for home. As he drove, he was happy to finally have someone to call his own. '''THE ENDCategory:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird3InternationalRescue